Final Fantasy XIV achievements
Final Fantasy XIV tracks several achievements related to many activities, such as leveling up and gathering. Each achievement is worth a certain number of points (to show the player's current progress), and completing some unlocks special titles or grants powerful equipment that can be claimed by speaking with Jonathan, Master of the Rolls in Old Gridania. Besides the in-game achievements, the game also tracks certain special deeds on the Lodestone history of the character, such as defeating Ifrit in less than 10 minutes. To view those, one must search a player character on the lodestone website and click "History". Those achievements are independent of platform, and therefore the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 versions will have a different set of achievements for PlayStation Network, called trophies, that may overlap with some of the Windows version ones. On 7/27/2012, the development team released a list of content that would be unavailable after the transition to Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, including several of the achievements, particularly those related to the Seventh Umbral Era storyline and involving the current maps. These are marked with an asterisk *. Battle Battle Dungeons Trials Raids The Hunt Treasure Hunt PvP General Ranking The Wolves' Den Frontline Rival Wings Character Class Disciples Of War Disciples Of Magic Disciples Of The Hand Disciples Of The Land Commendation Gold Saucer Items Items Currency Desynthesis Collectables Materia Crafting Carpenter Blacksmith Armorer Goldsmith Leatherworker Weaver Alchemist Culinarian Gathering Miner Botanist Fisher Quests Quests Levequests Beast Tribe Quests Seasonal Events Exploration Sightseeing Log La Noscea The Black Shroud Thanalan Coerthas Mor Dhona Abalathia's Spine Dravania Gyr Abania Othard Duty Grand Company Grand Company Maelstrom Order Of The Twin Adder Immortal Flames Legacy Battle Currency Gathering Quests Seasonal Events Dungeons Exploration Grand Company Dummied The Binding Coil of Bahamut - Turn 4 only consists of one room, so it makes sense that the game would not have an achievement for mapping it. Similarly, the original Binding Coil only consisted of five turns, so having a sixth mapping achievement would be superfluous. The Vangaa were an April Fool's joke from 2013. It is unknown what the purpose of an April Fool's achievement would be. PlayStation Network trophies Gallery FFXIV Axe Luminary Icon.png|Axe of the Luminary, reward for Botany Achievements. Axe of the Luminary Head.jpg|Head of the Axe of the Luminary. Knife of the Luminary.png|Knife of the Luminary. FFXIV Dalamud Horn.png|Dalamud Horn. Trivia *To earn the Lost in Localization achievement, a player would need a minimum of three years and a few months doing local levequests, without ever letting his level allowances reach 99. The Region d'Etre achievement can also take that time solo, however, it can be cut to roughly 5 months if a group of 8 players keep sharing regional levequests. *The achievements for the Disciplines of Land record all gathering attempts—they are not limited to successful attempts. If a player gathers for too long at a time and their hidden "gathering fatigue" value falls too low, they will instantly fail gathering attempts with increasing frequency. This is not a problem for Luminaries, but it does mean fewer materials to sell. *Even though adding dye to an item skips over the crafting minigame, it is still considered a completed synthesis and will count toward a player's crafting achievements. Due to the inventory space it would take to use a full stack of dye, however, this is not a recommended method for achievement-hunters. *Some of the crafting Luminary tools, such as the Leatherworker's Knife of the Luminary, are worn on the back instead of the hip. It is possible that the developers changed its placement to allow players to show off their achievement, or that the tool is noticeably larger than others of its type and would not display properly otherwise. *As mentioned at the start of the page, many of these achievements will be unavailable upon the relaunch of the game. Some of the achievements may be temporarily unavailable while their conditions are changed. These will likely be things like the Gathering achievements, which are related to the current maps. *The Dalamud Horn headpiece obtained by the "Once in a Lifetime" achievement looks similar to classic Summoner horns. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Lists Category:Achievements